Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare – czwarta odsłona serii Call of Duty wydana w 2007 roku, pierwsza nieoparta na wydarzeniach z II wojny światowej, a czasach współczesnych. W grze gracz wciela się w żołnierza SAS - sierżanta Johna "Soapa" MacTavisha, prezydenta pewnego kraju na bliskim wschodzie - Yasira Al-Fulaniego, przedstawiciela amerykańskich sił Marines sierż. Paula Jacksona, anonimowego strzelca z samolotu AC-130, oraz kapitana Johna Price'a w stopniu porucznika (15 lat przed wydarzeniami z 2011 kiedy rozgrywa się fabuła tej gry). Fabuła thumb|[[Imran Zachajew]] Gra zaczyna się od informacji wywiadu brytyjskiego - w Rosji toczy się wojna domowa między ultranacjonalistami a siłami wiernymi dotychczasowej władzy. Dowodzący ultranacjonalistami Imran Zachajew wie, że może tym sposobem sprowokować atak USA i Wielkiej Brytanii. Zaczyna więc współpracę z Khaledem Al-Asadem, który przejmuje władzę w bliżej nieokreślonym bliskowschodnim państwie i zabija jego prezydenta (gracza) w pokazowej egzekucji. Amerykanie nie mają wyboru - następuje atak na państwo i walka z oddziałami Al-Asada. W tym czasie oddziały SAS działają potajemnie w Rosji, by pokonać ultranacjonalistów. Zostają zaatakowani i muszą się ewakuować. Z kolei Marines szturmują stolicę państwa, w którym ukrywa się Al-Asad. Kryjówka okazuje się być pułapką - wysłane wojska (w tym postać gracza i 30 tysięcy innych ludzi należących do USMC) giną w wybuchu bomby nuklearnej. SAS dowiaduje się o niepowodzeniu Amerykanów i szturmuje wioskę będącą kryjówką Al-Asada. Po złapaniu go dowiadują się o jego współpracy z Zachajewem. W retrospekcji gracz dowiaduje się o misji Price'a sprzed 15 lat, kiedy to dostał rozkaz zabicia Rosjanina. Oddział ucieka z wioski, po czym łączy siły z Marines i próbuje złapać syna Imrana. Nie udaje się to, gdyż po osaczeniu popełnia on samobójstwo. Zachajew stawia ultimatum - wszystkie wojska mają natychmiast opuścić Rosję, albo wystrzeli w kierunku Ameryki i Wielkiej Brytanii rakiety z głowicami jądrowymi. Oddziały SAS i Marines wspólnie próbują przebić się do jego bazy i go złapać, ale zanim to następuje, dwie rakiety zostają wystrzelone. Wojska po wejściu do bazy otrzymują specjalne kody, które należy jak najszybciej wpisać, by dezaktywować rakiety, zanim uderzą w cel. W trakcie akcji Zachajew ucieka, a ostatnim zadaniem w grze jest zabicie go. Edycje gry Gra podczas premiery została wydana w dwóch edycjach. W innym czasie dodano też wersję Game Of The Year (skrót GOTY). Postacie Mapy Misje Broń i wyposażenie thumb|307x307px Jako że fabuła rozgrywa się w czasach współczesnych, twórcy zawarli w grze najbardziej znane modele broni na świecie. W modelu broni AK-47 z granatnikiem GP-25 wkradł się błąd, ponieważ po strzale z granatnika łuska granatu jest wyrzucana z lufy, a w rzeczywistości granaty te są bezłuskowe. Błąd wystąpił również w nazwie sub-karabinka AKS-74u (w grze jako AK-74u) i konstrukcji tej broni w której zostało zmienione przednie łoże oraz kolba. Wymagania sprzętowe 'Minimalne wymagania systemowe' System operacyjny '''Microsoft Windows XP/Vista (Systemy Windows 95/98/ME/2000 nie są wspierane). Microsoft DirectX 9.0c (dołączony na płycie od gry); *Karta graficzna 3d w 100% zgodna z DirectX 9.0c z 128MB pamięci z zainstalowanymi najnowszymi sterownikami; *W 100% zgodne z Windows XP/Vista klawiatura i mysz zainstalowanymi najnowszymi sterownikami; *Napęd DVD ROM 6X. '''RAM: *512MB RAM (Windows XP) 768MB (Vista). 'Miejsce na dysku: ' *8GB. Ciekawostki *Istnieją dwie wersje okładki, które różnią się stopniem jasności. Wersja na konsole ma ciemniejszą a na PC jaśniejszą. *Gra miała początkowo zostać wydana jako nie gra z serii Call of Duty, ale innej serii. de:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare el:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare en:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare es:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare fr:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ja:コール オブ デューティ4 モダン・ウォーフェア nl:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare pt-br:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ru:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare sv:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare zh:使命召唤4：现代战争 Kategoria:Gry